Destino
by Jyn10
Summary: Rey no recuerda nada de su infancia antes de llegar al desértico de Jakku. Mientras sus aventuras van aumentándose, ella va recibiendo visiones de su pasado, la cual la llevaran hacia su deseo.


Miro desde la pequeña sala a su única fuerza, la que la mantiene de pie. Se acerco a la mujer, en pasos lentos, el muñeco de trapo lo tiene apretado a su pecho. La carga y la acuesta. Miro el techo, analizando que historia contarle. Como es de costumbre, antes de dormir le cuenta una historia, relacionado a los cuantiosos planetas que ella conoce y sobre los legendarios caballeros jedis. Su _fuerza_ , como hacia la llama nunca se negó a escuchar las fabulosas e increíbles historias.

Como siempre inicia diciéndole: En una galaxia muy, muy lejana…

\- Hubo un arma capacitada de destruir un planeta, tal vez eso sea imposible para ti de creer. Pero es cierto, lo vi con mis propios ojos cuando estaba pasándome por un stormptrooper. Aquella arma la llamaron Estrella de la muerte. El primer satélite en destruir y utilizar como prueba fue Jedha…

La niña se asombra por tales acontecimientos que le cuentan. Mientras la historia iba avanzando ella se adormece. La mujer dejo de contar la historia al ver que la niña se quedo dormida. La arropo y antes de marcharse de la pequeña habitación le dio un beso en la frente.

Cerró las ventanas y apago la luz, abrió la caja que se encontraba oculta en uno de los ladrillos de la pared. Sentándose, observo su sable polvoriento. Unas grandes ganas de tocarlo le invadieron en la mente de la mujer, pero hace mucho tiempo se prohibió hacerlo… hasta cierta situación.

 _\- No van a escapar de mi tan fácil._

Un grupo enmascarado de vestimenta negra, se esparcían en la nieve, entre toda la oscuridad sable de luz roja iluminan los cuerpos de los seres ya mencionados. Cuando uno de ellos miro hacia atrás, ella despertó de golpe. Su respiración se volvió inconstante, miro a la niña que aun duerme en pura paz. Corrió hacia su habitación y con un artefacto parecido a una esfera aplastada en sus manos, presiono el botón azul y de inmediato un cuerpo encapuchado la saluda con una expresión tensa, la mujer solo le basto decirle "es el momento".

Comenzó a sacar todo lo que le será útil, el sable y un blaster. Paso su mano por su cabeza y suspiro. En menos de una hora una nave se estaciona en la entrada de su morada. Saliendo de ella, un hombre alto de casi la misma edad que la de ella, se quito la capucha y caminando hacia la mujer. La cual esta, solo lo mira con recelo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – Comento él.

\- ¿Tuviste la misma visión? no cabe duda de que ya ha iniciado…

Lo abrazo con fuerza. La figura masculina le acaricio la cabeza a la mujer. Sintió temor en ella.

\- Debes calmarte – aconsejo.

\- … No es tan fácil – los ojos azul avellana de ella se cerraron – entremos.

El de la capa, observo a la niña. Ella puso una tasa al frente de él. Al ella sentarse él le cuenta los últimos sucesos que han pasado en la galaxia. Empezando con la Primera orden.

\- Cariño, despierta. Ya nos vamos – con voz suave va levantando a la niña.

\- ¿Quién es él? Mamá – pregunta la infanta al ver al hombre.

\- Un viejo amigo – le responde sonriendo.

Este sale de la casa con una mochila. La mujer abrazo a la niña. Agarro el muñeco y salieron. Las puertas se cerraron, la nave tomo su curso hacia el borde medio. La niña miraba como los dos adultos dialogan de si hacerlo o no hacerlo. Miro a su muñeco y se aferro a él. La mujer miro a la niña desde la cabina. Vio que su camarada pone las coordenas hacia Takonada.

\- Luke ¿Qué haces? No es ahí que nos debes llevar.

\- Sé lo que hago – le contesta.

Se sentó al lado de la niña. Al ella abrazar escucho sollozos de parte de la pequeña. Lo mejor que pudo decirle fue que darán un paseo. La mentira, controlo la turbación de la niña. La mantuvo en sus brazos, mientras le canta una canción. Al hombre le parecía una escena muy materna, con un solo vistazo se dio cuenta que ella ha cambiado mucho. Que aquel miedo que sentía en ella hace media hora cambio por uno más fuerte, fortaleza. Sonrió.

Su amiga volvió al asiento de copiloto, se quito un collar que tiene un fragmento de cristal Kyber de color azul transparente. Saco de la mochila el sable. Se concentro, cerró los ojos y el sable se desarmo, las piezas flotan el cristal se acerco a otra que es verde a y lentamente se fue formando la empuñadura. Abrió los ojos y observo como lentamente se va uniendo. La niña desde su asiento ve como su madre le va dando forma. Entonces, se dio cuenta que todo lo que ella le contaba es real. La mujer agarro el sable y lo encendió. De él salió una hoja de color amarillo, quieta y muy luminosa. De repente la hoja desapareció. Coloco la empuñadura en su cinturón.

A lo lejos se ve un planeta, verdoso y azulado. La nave aterriza frente un tipo de castillo. Luke, como así la mujer lo llamo, volvió a ponerse su capa. Al igual que ella.

\- Deja el muñeco aquí, cariño.

\- … Está bien.

Bajaron los tres y al entrar en el castillo. La niña noto que no es en nada parecido a lo que su madre le contaban sobre estos tipos de casas, lujosas y con todo tipo de objetos antiguos. Pero no, solo hay un gran hormiguero de alienígenas y humanos. Agarro la mano de su madre.

\- ¡Kenobi! – grito a lo lejos una criatura de piel naranja y unos grandes y graciosos ojos, pequeña, muy pequeña. Incluso la niña es veinte centímetros más grande que ella.

\- ¡Maz! –exclamo la mujer, se acerco a ella junto con la pequeña.

Se abajo y la abrazo. Maz le pego en la cabeza con un tenedor, observo al hombre que se tapa la cara.

\- Síganme – les dijo.

Fueron a la tercera planta, en silencio. La niña se sentó en un mueble. La criatura de piel naranja miro a la niña con estupefacto. La mujer sonrió al ver a su vieja amiga. Los tres se fueron a una esquina de la habitación. Luke le entrego su sable. La mujer lo miro con extrañeza, no agarro el sable, ni siquiera lo miro.

\- Toma – dice él.

\- ¿Por qué me lo das? – pregunta.

\- Guárdalo, donde nadie lo descubra.

La mujer solo basto con mirarlo a los ojos para comprender, agarro el sable y dentro de una caja de metal, lo guardo. «Estará bien asegurado» le dijo a Luke. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Wen. Esta nada mas mira por la ventana.

\- Vámonos.

\- Que dense un poco más, coman algo – pidió Maz kanata a los dos.

\- Será en otro tiempo, Maz.

Al salir del castillo, Maz se despide de ellos. La mujer le tendió la mano y el hombre solo movió la cabeza dándole un gesto de despedida. Al tomar control de la nave. Todo se vuelve puro sosiego. Wen le tomo la mano a Luke, la cual este acepto. Al activar el hiperespacio. Los dos se levantaron de las sillas.

Después de partir de Jakku, Luke. Me dejas en Felucia…

\- ¿Piensas dejarla hay? – le susurro a la mujer.

Ella aprieta su mano con la del hombre, haciéndole gesto de que baje aun más el tono de voz.

Los dos se conocieron en Yavin 4, meses después de que destruyeron la primera estrella de la muerte. Wen en ese tiempo era espía de La Alianza Rebelde, viajaba por los planetas en busca de los templos jedis y lo que sobraba de los conocimientos de ellos. Conoció a Luke, gracias a Leia. Los unieron a los dos para investigar más sobre la nueva base del Imperio. En ese tiempo, ella no dejaba exhibir su sensibilidad hacia la fuerza. Fue en una ocasión que sintió que los seguían, ella percibió el disparo de un blaster, lo detuvo, desviándolo hacia otro lado. Luke no creía lo que vio en ese instante. Wen activo su sable y con un simple movimiento hacia atrás corto la cabeza del adversario. Desde aquel día los dos entrenan juntos, ella le enseño cosas que aun él no sabía sobre la fuerza. Han Solo siempre los llamaba a ambos como " _la parejita_ " al principio se molestaban pero lentamente lo tomaron como un juego. Nada entre ellos paso, sus sentimientos nunca cambiaron, solamente amigos. Así siempre se han visto. No se puede ocultar ciertos momento en que se dejaron llevarse por la alteración de sus sentimientos y solo surgieron ciertas situaciones, que no pudieron controlar.

Al entrar a la atmosfera de Jakku. Wen se puso de pie ante la niña.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto la pequeña de ojos avellana.

\- Rey – hablo la mujer – crece fuerte, no dejes que nadie te haga daño. Te sentirás sola pero esa no será razón de encontrar tu destino, tienes en tu interior un gran poder que con el tiempo lo vas a descubrir… – la niña la abrazo y le indaga una y otra vez que es lo que ella le quiere dejar dicho. La mujer se aferro a ella con unas inmensas ganas de parar el tiempo y quedarse con su pequeña –. Promete que guardaras lo que te diré en tu corazón, promételo – pidió y así la niña lo hizo – volveré por ti, lo prometo. No será ahora, la fuerza nos lo va a decir cuándo será… pero por ahora solo espera con paciencia. Te quiero.

La mujer le dio el muñeco a Rey. Poniéndole su mano en la cabeza de la niña, le borro recuerdos en los que aparece Wen. Luke le toco el hombro asiéndole saber que es hora. Las dos tienen el mismo parecido, pensó él al observar mejor a la niña. Lloro mientras ve como su pequeña baja de la nave. Un alienígena agarra el brazo de la niña. Desde la ventana Wen ve como Luke se acerca a la nave y como la niña grita a todo pulmón de que esperen. Al él estar dentro, ella corre hacia los brazos de su fiel amigo.

\- Nadie sabrá donde esta – se dice así misma para consolarse.

\- … – le beso en la frente.

La nave partió de Jakku. Wen no le dice donde es que ira después de Felucia, ni él dice donde ira. Los dos se entienden, no hace falta explicar. Al bajar de la nave, los dos se miran por última vez. «Que la fuerza te acompañe» fue lo único que se dijeron antes de tomar caminos distintos.

* * *

 **Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction. La historia se me ocurrió hace unas semanas y decidí desarrollarla, estoy pensando en hacer mas capítulos y contar un poco mas de la vida de Wen antes de tener a Rey.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
